


A Weeping And Gnashing Of Teeth.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: A year after Gibbs' death Abby is joined at his grave by Tony. Friendship fic. Can be read as a standalone or as a sequel to Owner Of A Broken Heart.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Weeping And Gnashing Of Teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sadder than most of my usual fare.

She stands looking at the headstone and smiling. Smiling you might ask. Well, yes. Almost a year has passed since last she stood here exhausted, shocked and grieving. The sudden loss of her rock, one of her dearest friends, her Gibbs, the frantic traveling to make it back in time for the memorial service at the Navy Yard had combined to make those days hazy in her memory. All she remembers is fragments.

The crowded chapel. Chairs and a tv screen had been arranged in the small garden at the back of the premises so as many people as possible could attend. The funeral had been live streamed for those who could not which knowing Gibbs aversion to technology had been kind of amusing as had Tony's black humor observation that some people would only be there to make sure the Boss was _really_ dead!

Everyone had been there from Joann Fielding to represent Shannon, the remaining exes Stephanie and Rebecca, Elaine from the diner, General Wallace, Maddie Tyler, Phineas with his foster family, special agents, Cal Fraser, various members of law enforcement, some victims' families, neighbors and friends. Conducting the service had been Navy chaplains Melanie Burke, Maria Castro and Theresa Wade.

Tim and Tony sharing the eulogy. Remarks from Fornell and Phil Brooks. The surprise of Vance, Ducky and Jimmy joining together to sing the Marines' Hymn. The even bigger surprise (although not to her since he'd sought her advice) that he'd built his own coffin. That coffin being carried out to the strains of Semper Fidelis.

So now she smiles. She remembers the good times. Her Halloween parties to which he'd never wear a costume but always show up. That case when afterwards he'd joined them making snow angels. His return from the Mexican hiatus. The hugs. The kisses. Her relief at the return of his memory. Thanksgiving meals at Ducky's. The jubilation when they'd combined their skills to catch another dirt bag and stopped them from hurting anyone else.

At the sound of footsteps behind her she turns and her smile widens.

"You okay Abs?"  
She throws herself at the man standing there and wraps her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.  
"Tooooonnnny! You're here. You're here. You're really, really here."  
He gently disentangles himself and steps back from his friend grinning too.  
"Wait a minute. _Why_ are you here?"  
His grin turns to a thoughtful frown. "Um. It's what we arranged. What we said we'd do."

She shakes her head. "No, we said we'd all meet here on the one year anniversary of Gibbs death."  
"Yeah?"  
"Today is not that day. The anniversary is _tomorrow_." She looks at him with suspicion aware it's not a date he'd get wrong.  
"Well" he replies starting to look a little sheepish. "I'm here for tomorrow with the others but I thought you might want to visit on your own...and that you might need support...I can go if you want..."  
"No, stay, it's okay."

They turn back to the grave site and stand remembering for a few minutes. Then they link arms and begin walking away.

"Tony?"  
"Yes?"  
"How exactly did you know I'd be here _today?_ "  
"I was a _very_ special agent. It was what I did."  
Laughing now they reach the car park. They share a hug.

"See you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow. Thanks Tony."  
"You're very, very welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Ducky's contribution to the funeral so made him outlive Gibbs for this...and in some ways I think it's possible he could!


End file.
